Because Potter's an Idiot
by Black-and-Scarlet
Summary: The answer's simple, really. Because Potter's an idiot. :: My first, so please spare me. Draco x Harry, just some pointless drabbles.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and any of its characters. I am merely a fan._

_Author's notes: I am a terrible writer –or so, that's what I believe. I just wanted to give writing something else other than Vocaloid a shot so I did this. I apologize in advance. Feel free to hate me, but no bad reviews, please. They'll ruin me completely and crush my self-esteem._

_Oh, and this is just some random drabbles._

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

**Because Potter's an Idiot**

Sometimes, I just have no idea why I'm even putting up with him.

At lunch inside the Great Hall, he would walk up to the Slytherin table and call me without even considering what the others would think. Pansy would giggle madly and Blaise would raise an eyebrow at me with an amused smirk on his face. Seriously, they're starting to get in my nerves. But Potter wouldn't stop. In fact, he would even stand beside me during breaks and he would walk with me to classes. He would hold my hand tightly in his as we stroll by the side of the lake and smile, not caring about the hundreds of eyes watching us. He will say the most nonsensical things and laugh at the most ridiculous of events.

And I wonder, why is he doing these things? Has he no clue that people are talking about him behind his back? About us?

Then I'll think of an explanation for this. And the answer's simple, really.

Because Potter's an idiot…

That's why. He doesn't have the ability to think these things through thoroughly and consider the consequences of his actions.

Then I ask myself why I even agreed to go out with him in the first place.

Is it because he's the Golden Boy? The Boy-Who-Lived? The Chosen One? Is it because I know that by being on his good side, I would attract the attention of many people? The attention I am seeking for since I was eleven? Or is it because I'm just so bored with the current life I'm living and I have nothing else better to do with my time, so I want to spice up things? Or perhaps… it's because he genuinely interests me, and I am truly curious about him. Maybe I really have a thing for him. He's not really bad, come to think of it. Sure, his dark hair is messy all of the time, but his eyes… his emerald green eyes are just… definitely something. Maybe that's why…

And as I sum up these possibilities running through my head, I come to one conclusion.

Because Potter's an idiot…

Well, being with him isn't all about negative outcomes. Sure, the _Daily Prophet_ went mad when the news got out, and it was weeks of headlines like _"Boy-Who-Lived Comes Out of the Closet" _and _"Chosen One Gay?"_ and stuff like that. And it became worse when they found out that it's me who he's going out with. _"Savior of the Wizarding World Goes Out With Ex-Death Eater". _I can't remember a time in my nineteen years of life that I received so many Howlers and hate mail.

But other than that, things went pretty well. Harry's friends are –surprisingly- all supportive of him. My own friends are okay with it, too. And, in truth, I enjoy hanging out with him. He's really fun company and he just makes me laugh. And then he'll give me a look and smile at me for no reason at all, and I know why.

Because Potter's an idiot…

But sometimes, I can't help but ask myself, why me? I mean, there are so many other wizards and witches out there who would line up to be with him. He's Harry Potter, for Merlin's sake. But no… he had to choose me. Draco Malfoy, son of a Death Eater, _former_ Death Eater himself, and a bloke. Why, really? Isn't it a mystery? He hated me since he's eleven. But… I guess things change.

And when my normally clever mind cannot formulate an answer to the reasons behind Potter's actions, I just think of my only resort.

Because Potter's an idiot…

And finally, I really wonder why he can make me feel happy all the time. When he laughs, I find myself laughing along with him for no apparent reason whatsoever. When he smiles and reaches his hand out to run his fingers gently down my cheek, I blush. When he wraps his arms around my waist in a loving and protective way, my breath gets caught in my throat. When he whispers sweet and gentle words in my ear, my heart pounds. And when he leans his face forward to catch my lips in a soft chaste kiss, I realize that everything just feels so right. And for some reason, I get this warm feeling inside me when he says my name softly against my lips. "Draco…" he would whisper, and my face breaks into a heartfelt smile automatically, and I would just know why…

Because Potter's an idiot… Because _Harry's _an idiot…

And he's _my _idiot.

_~ x X x 0 o 0 x X x ~_

_Author's Notes: Pretty pointless, right? Sorry, again…_


End file.
